


Evil Angel

by nyxsomnium



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxsomnium/pseuds/nyxsomnium
Summary: ~ "I... have never seen emptier eyes, my love."~ "You're not my son," the woman hisses.He only blinks. "And you." The eloquence of his words go beyond his years. His mannerisms impeccable, especially around others. It's only when she's alone with him, does he let the true color of his character show.  "Are not my mother."~ He hears her footsteps, long before she steps into the room. When she does enter, he can almost taste the hatred that pools within her at the sight of him. Standing over the dog's mangled body, hands coated in blood, he's already aware of how futile it'd be to attempt to place the blame on another, or cry accident. So all he does is smirk. "You're next."~ "We've tried baptism, priests, confinement. The truth is, not even divine intervention will be able to stop this boy, he has the soul of the devil." When she glances at her betrothed, it's as though any light that had existed in her eyes has long since diminished. "Adultery aside, beloved, who is his mother?"Her husband simply glances at his palms, refusing to meet her eyes.It only confirms her suspicions. "They are not human, are they?"





	Evil Angel

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHTSRA1RrSs 

The ~big bad~ in Follow You Into The Dark is going to get his own story. Updating will start once Follow You Into The Dark ends.


End file.
